love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari Happiness
is a song from lily white's third single. lily white is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. It was released on November 26, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14292)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis= Futari Happiness starts playing at 0:50. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Mitsumete itai no mainichi anata o Mitsumete itai no asa kara yoru made Sarigenai shigusa dakedo yasashisa o kanjiru toki Shiawase ni nareru ki ga shita no… souna no… Soba ni itara (soba ni) tagai no kokoro (itai) Yorisotte yuku no deshou? Soshite zutto (futari de) Futari de yume atatamete oikakete yuku no deshou Suteki na koto itsumo kazoeteru no Anata kara uketotta ai no kodou ga Watashi o mamotteru ki ga shiteru to ii takute Ude o hippatte mita no Sarigenai shigusa dakara yasashisa ga tsutawaru no ne Shiawase ni nareru futari wa kitto nareru Shinjiteru no… Afuredasu itooshisa ga shizen dato omoeru toki Shiawase ni narou tte kimeta no yo… anata to… Soba ni ite to (soba ni) kotoba ni shitara (ite yo) Tashikame aeru deshou? Dakara zutto (futari no) Futari no yume atarashiku nuri kaete yuku no deshou Omoide tachi itsumo oboeteru no Anata to wa hanarenai ai no kizuna de Watashi to tsunagaru ki ga shiteru to ii takatta Ne, motto kocchi ni kite yo Suteki na koto itsumo kazoeteru no Anata kara uketotta ai no kodou ga Watashi o mamotteru ki ga shiteru to ii takute Sukoshi namida ga koboresou Omoide tachi itsumo oboeteru no Anata to wa hanarenai ai no kizuna de Watashi to tsunagaru ki ga shiteru to ii takatta Ne, motto kocchi ni kite yo Afuredasu itooshisa ga shizen dato omoeta kara Shiawase ni nareru futari wa kitto nareru Shinjiteru no… |-| Kanji= 見つめていたいの　毎日あなたを 見つめていたいの　朝から夜まで さりげない仕草だけど　優しさを感じるとき 幸せになれる気がしたの…そうなの… そばにいたら（そばに）　互いのこころ（いたい） 寄りそってゆくのでしょう？ そしてずっと（ふたりで） ふたりで夢　あたためて追いかけてゆくのでしょう 素敵なこといつも数えてるの あなたから受けとった　愛の鼓動が 私を守ってる気がしてると言いたくて 腕をひっぱってみたの さりげない仕草だから　優しさが伝わるのね 幸せになれる　ふたりはきっとなれる 信じてるの… あふれ出すいとおしさが　自然だと思えるとき 幸せになろうって決めたのよ…あなたと… そばにいてと（そばに）　言葉にしたら（いてよ） 確かめあえるでしょう？ だからずっと（ふたりの） ふたりの夢　あたらしく塗りかえてゆくのでしょう 思い出たちいつも憶えてるの あなたとは離れない　愛の絆で 私と繋がる気がしてると言いたかった ね、もっとこっちに来てよ 素敵なこといつも数えてるの あなたから受けとった　愛の鼓動が 私を守ってる気がしてると言いたくて 少し涙がこぼれそう 思い出たちいつも憶えてるの あなたとは離れない　愛の絆で 私と繋がる気がしてると言いたかった ね、もっとこっちに来てよ あふれ出すいとおしさが　自然だと思えたから 幸せになれる　ふたりはきっとなれる 信じてるの… |-| English= I want to gaze at you every day I want to gaze at you from morning to night When I feel your gentleness even through your nonchalant act I get the feeling that the two of us can become happy When I'm with you (I want to be) our hearts (with you) Draw closer to each other, don't they? And forever (the two of us) We will chase our dreams together I'm always counting every wonderful moment we share I feel like the loving heartbeats you give are protecting me I want to tell you that So I tug on your hand a bit It's through your nonchalant act that your gentleness shines And I know without a doubt that the two of us can become happy I believe... When this overflowing fondness started to feel like second nature I made up my mind, I'll definitely become happy, with you... If I say aloud (I want you) that I want to be with you (to be with me) We'll both know for certain then, right? And forever (the two of us) We will coat our dreams with a new shine, and chase after them I'm always playing our shared memories over in my mind This bond of love ties me to you so that I'll never let go I wanted to tell you that, so Hey, come a bit closer to me I'm always counting every wonderful moment we share I feel like the loving heartbeats you give are protecting me And when I go to tell you that My tears spill out, a little bit... I'm always playing our shared memories over in my mind This bond of love ties me to you so that I'll never let go I wanted to tell you that, so Hey, come a bit closer to me With this overflowing fondness feeling like second nature I know without a doubt that the two of us will become happy I believe... Trivia * Clocking in at 6:11, this is µ's'' second ''longest song, the longest sub-unit song, and the fourth longest song in the ''Love Live ''series, being just one second shorter than MOMENT RING. Gallery Single Scans= Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lily White Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo